dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Empire of the Isles
The Empire of the Isles is a constitutional monarchy in Dishonored that is ruled by an Emperor or Empress, with a Parliamentary government as its legislature. In the absence of an Imperial head of state, a Lord Regent may rule the Empire until a new Emperor or Empress is crowned. Territory The Empire encompasses four large islands and several small ones, which make up the Isles. The four main islands are Tyvia, Morley, Gristol, and Serkonos, with Gristol acting as the head state of the Empire. History Foundation The Empire of the Isles was founded after the end of the War of Four Crowns, the 14th day of the Month of Songs, 1625. Finlay Morgengaard I became the first emperor, crowned on the 2nd day of the Month of Nets, 1626. In the same year, the Parliament was formed in Gristol on the 26th day of the Month of Timber, making the Empire a constitutional monarchy. Morgengaard's dynasty lasted 43 years, the succession being assured by other members of his family. The Rhydderch family succeeded to the Morgengaards and ruled the empire for 9 years. Hurien Morgengaard came to the throne after them in 1678 and was the last emperor of his name.Dishonored: The Dunwall Archives The Rise of the Abbey The Abbey of the Everyman founded by Benjamin Holger gained influence through the empire during the reign of Hurien Morgengaard in the late 17th century. Holger's successor, John Clavering, ordered the construction of the Abbey in Dunwall in 1701. He initiated the Rectification War in 1705 in order to purge the region of those deemed followers of the Outsider, the same year as the coronation of Yefim Olaskir, first of his name on the throne. In 1708, the completion of the Abbey led to many Overseers gathering for the Siege of White Cliff, which marked the end of the war with their victory. Following these events, the Abbey of the Everyman was named State Religion in 1711.The Abbey of the Everyman (book) The Morley Insurrection and the First Regency The Olaskir dysnasty was the longest in the Empire's history, spanning over 96 years, but its was marked with a major crisis. On the 1st day of the Month of High Cold, 1801, the Isle of Morley started a violent uprising against the Empire, and specifically Gristol where the power resides. Warfare between the two isles was mostly naval, which led to the fortification of Kingsparrow Island to protect the capital city's maritime entrance. However, the poorly maintained sewers beneath Dunwall allowed rebels to access important locations, which led to the assassination of the Empress Larisa Olaskir on the 8th day of the Month of Clans, 1801.The Isle of Morley With no time to name a proper successor to the throne, a regent was elected by the Parliament on the 18th day to rule the Empire through the crisis. The war ended with Gristol's victory on the 15th day of the Month of Seeds, 1802, in part due to the superiority of its naval fleet, but also with the efforts of the acting Royal Spymaster. This position, held secret since the foundation of the Empire, was eventually publicly acknowledged after the insurrection.The Royal Spymaster The Regency lasted one more year and ended with the coronation of Euhorn Jacob Kaldwin I on the 3rd day of the Month of Seeds, 1803. A few months later, the Morley Famine was officially declared the 13th of the Month of Winds, forcing several natives of the defeated isle to settle in Karnaca, Serkonos. The Industrial Age Euhorn's reign was marked with changes for the city of Dunwall. Under his rule, the City Planning Department reinforced and expanded the sewers beneath the city. The Emperor also commissioned the construction of a large bridge spanning across the Wrenhaven River, a monumental project which would later bear his name, Kaldwin's Bridge. It was also during his reign that the City Watch was formed to protect Dunwall, the 1st day of the Month of Timber, 1809. Finally, the discoveries of the Natural Philosopher Esmond Roseburrow led to the introduction of new whale oil-powered technologies, such as electric lamposts. Euhorn died the 19th day of the Month of Darkness, 1825, and was succeeded by his young daughter, Jessamine Kaldwin I, crowned the 1st day of the Month of High Cold.[http://daleked.tumblr.com/post/76523529695/dishonored-characters-ages-masterpost-will-add Developer Commentary - Dishonored ages masterpost]Dishonored: The Dunwall Archives During Jessamine's time on the throne, "...political intrigue and minor conflicts created cracks in the Empire, undermining unity across the Isles."Empress Jessamine Kaldwin (book). However, five years before her reign, Anton Sokolov, a young native of Tyvia, brought new ideas to the exploitation of whale oil. In only two years since his introduction to Roseburrow, he was named Royal Physician and Head of the Academy of Natural Philosophy. His new technologies initiated an industrial and economical boom in 1825 across the Empire, propelling it into a new era. However, things changed for the population of the capital city with the appointment of Hiram Burrows as Royal Spymaster in 1830. Under his sponsor, Sokolov developed new technologies for the City Watch, such as the Arc Pylons and Wall of Lights in 1833 and Tallboys. Poverty was still present in parts of the ciy, and these new means of protection became slowly lethal tools of repression. Following his own agenda to eradicate the poorest citizens of Dunwall, Burrows secretly introduced in the most dilapidated distrcit Bull Rats, a species from the far Pandyssian Continent and carriers of an extremely deadly disease. The Plague Crisis Following the early years of her rule, a plague swept through the city of Dunwall, taking the lives of many. In response, the other nations of the Empire blockaded Dunwall to halt the spread of the disease. During this time, a coup led by Royal Spymaster Hiram Burrows leads to the assassination of the Empress and abduction of her daughter, Emily Kaldwin. The Royal Protector Corvo Attano is framed for the act, and Burrows rises to the position of Lord Regent, thus taking control of the Empire. Colonization The Empire has repeatedly tried to colonize the Pandyssian continent, attempting to build a port city there to rival the Imperial capital city of Dunwall. Despite these efforts, all colonization ventures have failed.Mysteries of Pandyssia Anton Sokolov participated in an expedition to Pandyssia during which the majority of the crew members died before reaching the continent, and Sokolov himself had to lead it after the captain perished.Travel to Pandyssia The expedition of Vera Moray and her husband predates Sokolov's by an unknown number of years. The Abbey of the Everyman has invaded Pandyssia at least once. Scott Grafton is known as being the "First Overseer to forge into Pandyssia, to purge darkness wherever it might be found." The Rulers of the Empire The empire saw many dynasties since its foundation and two regencies during times of crisis. Here are listed all the rulers the empire has known. *Morgengaard dynasty **Finlay Morgengaard I(1626-1651) **Valessa Morgengaard (1651-1668) **Jalle Morgengaard (1668-1669) **Hurien Morgengaard (1678-1705) *Rhydderch dynasty **Aneirin Rhydderch (1669-1675) **Ailish Rhydderch (1675-1678) *Olaskir dynasty **Yefim Olaskir (1705-1714) **Zolana Olaskir (1714-1727) **Daniil Olaskir (1727-1751) **Alexy Olaskir (1751-1783) **Larisa Olaskir (1783-1801) *Kaldwin dynasty **Euhorn Jacob Kaldwin I (1803-1825) **Jessamine Kaldwin I (1825-1837) **Emily Drexel Lela Kaldwin (1937-?) *Regency **Unnamed first Lord Regent (1801-1803) **Hiram Burrows (1837) Government While Gristol is the heart of the Empire, the remaining islands are mostly autonomous, with their own heads of state.Developer Commentary - Government, part 1A king reigns in Morley,Developer Commentary - Government, part 2 while the title of marquis exists in some capacity within the Empire, and the nation of Serkonos is noted as having a duke.Meeting Daud Officially, the Emperor (or Empress) is the head of state and government of the Empire, holding a great amount of political power. Each island in the Empire has its own lesser monarch, and diplomatic and trade relations between the nations vary.Discover Dunwall: The Isles The Kaldwin family is the current ruling dynasty, and over the course of Dishonored two Empresses hold power: Jessamine Kaldwin, and her daughter, Emily Kaldwin. In situations where a ruler is too young to assume the throne, or a proper successor cannot be determined, a Lord Regent chosen by Parliament may act as a temporary head of state.Regency and Emergency Powers The legislature of Gristol is the Parliament, headed by a Prime Minister, which the Emperor or Empress is dependent upon to pursue his or her government policies. Parliament was formed in the year 1626, on the 20th day of the Month of Timber.Developer Commentary - Parliament FormationIt is a largely aristocratic body, as Morgan and Custis Pendleton's positions in Parliament pass to their younger brother in the event of their deaths, and the rest is made up of "important figures."Developer Commentary - Government, part 2 Membership in Parliament is "based on holdings, inheritance, and special dispensation."Developer Commentary - Government, part 4 As voter priority is determined by the size of members' holdings and land, important families in Parliament may establish voting blocks that can have a greater influence than those of individual members and lesser aristocrats. During the later events of Dishonored, Treavor Pendleton becomes Prime Minister of the Empire. Positions and Ranks There are a number of positions of note that serve in the royal court of the Emperor or Empress. The Royal Protector acts as a bodyguard to the Imperial head of state and his/her family. The Royal Protector keeps constant company with the Emperor or Empress and as such acts as a court figure, given "enormous latitude" by the demands of their position.The Royal Protector Corvo Attano serves as Royal Protector prior to the events of Dishonored. The Royal Physician serves as medical practitioner to the Emperor or Empress. While the specifics of the assignment are unknown, it appears to be tasked with matters of public health, as standing Physician Anton Sokolov is charged with finding a cure for the rat plague by Empress Jessamine Kaldwin. The Royal Spymaster, a formerly secret position that became public knowledge following the Morley InsurrectionThe Royal Spymaster, is in charge of espionage operations throughout the Empire. Although the Spymaster serves as an adviser to the Emperor or Empress, in practice the position is not accountable to the head of state, and can therefore act without the ruler's approval or knowledge. During his tenure, Royal Spymaster Hiram Burrows advises the Empress to create blockades and install other means of social control to combat the rat plague. Another position of recognition, though not as notable as the others, is the Royal Interrogator, who interrogates and executes criminals in Dunwall Tower and Coldridge Prison. Military The Fleet, which is led by the Grand Admiral of the Fleet, is the Empire's naval force. The Fleet protects the port cities of Gristol, as well as seafaring vessels from pirate incursions.Admiralty and the Fleet The Fleet is best known for its substantial role in claiming victory for the Empire over Morley during the Morley Insurrection. The Empire also maintains an army, which is commanded by the Supreme Commander of the Combined Armies of the Empire and his generals, and its soldiers guard high-profile locations in Dunwall alongside the City Watch. The Overseers of the Abbey of the Everyman also serve in a military capacity, but are a separate group, and neither the City Watch nor the Overseers cooperate professionally. Law During the events of Dishonored, Dunwall is ruled over by martial law: curfews are strictly enforced, nearly all supplies are rationed on pain of death, and the City Watch acts with impunity when enforcing the Lord Regent's decrees. In The Knife of Dunwall, it is also revealed that hampering production in "critical industries" (such as the whaling industry) is a high crime under Burrows' government. In addition to secular law, the citizenry must abide by the state-sanctioned religious laws of the Abbey. Religion The Empire's state religion is the Abbey of the Everyman, run by the High Overseer. Under Burrows, the Overseers have the judicial right to arrest and prosecute any citizen accused of worshiping the Outsider or participating in other occult practices, such as collecting runes or bone charms. Followers abide by seven core tenets, called the Seven Strictures, and draw teachings from their holy text, Litany on the White Cliff. References ru:Островная Империя Category:Lore Category:Locations Category:Nations Category:Spoilers